Crash Tag Team Racing
Crash Tag Team Racing es el tercer juego de carreras en el que aparece Crash Bandicoot, y se lanzó en PlayStation 2, GameCube, Xbox y PSP en 2005. Contenido ocultar Jugabilidad Caracteres Personajes y vehículos Historia Pistas de carreras Arenas Batalla Truco Citas Recepción Diferencias regionales Versiones regionales Galería Trivialidades Jugabilidad Edición La jugabilidad de este juego es muy diferente de Crash Team Racing y Crash Nitro Kart, con autos pesados en el lugar de karts, con carreras que tienen un mayor número en el combate Lo más destacado de Este juego es la capacidad de fusión de los autos. Como resultado, uno de los jugadores dispara a otros autos, mientras que el otro conduce. Las arenas de batalla vuelven, junto con la nueva adición de arenas de acrobacias, Que están preparados para realizar tiradas y giros en el aire para acumular puntos. Además, es posible explorar el mundo motorizado modo aventura, donde el jugador puede desbloquear muchas pistas, arenas y minijuegos del juego. Mientras explora el mundo del motor, Crash viaja a pie y puede hacer un trabajo para todos los personajes que se enumeran a continuación con el fin de obtener recompensas como productos nuevos y mejoras de armas. Puede ir a cada sección de MotorWorld y recolectar monedas Wumpa para comprar trajes o cristales de Park Drones. Cuando Crash recolecta suficientes Cristales de poder, puede desbloquear el Pad de Salto que conduce a una Gema y desbloquear la siguiente área del parque. Personajes editar 001 La pantalla de título de la versión PAL de Crash Tag Team Racing. Hay 11 personajes principales en el juego, Con 8 de ellos jugables. Los personajes principales son: Crash Bandicoot: más inmaduro que antes, disfrutan de molestar y atacar a otras personas y criaturas, especialmente a los pollos. Haga clic en una base en el parque. Doctor Neo Cortex: aún más corto, está tratando de encontrar las bases del poder para ser propietario del parque y crear una nueva base. Coco Bandicoot: se describe como más preparada con algunas tendencias de "la niña de papá". Nina Cortex - Más gótica, a ella le gusta la violencia y la tristeza y también, como Crash, actúa un poco inmadura a veces. Ella permanece en silencio en las escenas de FMV, aunque ahora es mucho más habladora en las misiones de personajes. Crunch Bandicoot: ahora tiene una personalidad muy similar a la del Sr. T, Incluido el traje de Mr. Crunch. Doctor n. Gin - Ahora tiene piel gris y cabello negro. También parece ser un masoquista y muy afeminado. Pasadena O'Possum: una chica de campo que es leal a Von Clutch y se enamora de Crash. Ebenezer Von Clutch: un excéntrico cyborg con acento alemán. Perdió su poder del corazón negro y ahora le proponemos un desafío: quien conozca su gema, será el nuevo propietario de su parque. Willie Wumpa Cheeks - La mascota de Von Clutch, que es muy chula. Disfrutar de las rimas y los acertijos que han sido irritables a los demás. Sin que nadie lo supiera, él fue quien robó la gema de Von Clutch y escapó a Astro Land. Chick Gizzard Lips - El comentarista de pollo que más habla en sus informes. Actúa tan serio como un reportero humano. Estofado - co-comentarista de Chick. También sigue cambiándose el pelo o el sombrero. Él actuó un poco loco en las escenas, Decir cosas equivocadas en los momentos equivocados. Personajes y vehículos editar Ver también: Autos en Crash Tag Team Racing. Jugador Color Coches y tipos Arma Tier 1 El nivel 2 Nivel 3 PSP Crash Bandicoot naranja Trikee (Carrera) Horda amarilla (Truco) Crikey (batalla) Si (raza) Wumpa Gun Dr. Neo Cortex Amarillo Imperio (Truco) El Deadinator (Carrera) Probulot 2000 (Batalla) Si (raza) Bolas de energía cargable Pasadena O'Possum Púrpura Ayuda del daño (batalla) Chica mala (raza) Le Chaux (Truco) Si (raza) Tornado Rayo Giratorio Crunch Bandicoot rojo El Guzzler (Truco) Compensador (batalla) Máquina de hueso (raza) Si (raza) Pistola de remache caliente Coco Bandicoot Rosado Nostalginador (raza) Bandibuggy (Truco) Hada Móvil (Batalla) No Pistola de rayos pegajosa Nina Cortex Azul Molinillo de órganos (raza) Angsterator (Truco) Conductor Esclavo (Batalla) Si (raza) Escopeta de energía Dr. N. Gin Gris Excedente Extremo (Batalla) Junkulon Prime (Carrera) Doom Buggy (Truco) No Lanzacohetes Ebenezer Von Clutch Verde Zwergauto (Truco) Der Pickle (Carrera) Presurizador (Batalla) No Bombones Radiactivos Historia Ebenezer Von Clutch, un cyborg con acento alemán, ha creado un parque temático de carreras altamente peligroso. Sin embargo, las armas del poder del parque y la gema del corazón negro de embrague han sido robadas. Establece un evento especial para su parque en el que cualquiera que encuentre su Black Heart Power Gem adquiere la nueva propiedad de su parque, pero nadie está interesado, excepto Pasadena O 'Possum. Durante el último día, Von Clutch puede seguir funcionando sin su Black Heart Power Gem, el doctor Neo Cortex, N. Gin y Nina están persiguiendo a Crash, Coco y Crunch Bandicootcerca de una carretera que conduce a MotorWorld de Von Clutch. Se estrelló a través de las puertas de MotorWorld, y Von Clutch. Al principio, la propuesta de Von Clutch no llamó la atención de Bandicoots, Pero cuando Cortex Decidió Ayudar solo para poder adquirir una nueva base para los planos de planificación que se apliquen a Bandicoots, Crash, Coco y Crunch no tienen más remedio que encontrar al negro. Gema de poder antes que Cortex y sus compañeros. Al principio, debemos encontrar las gemas de poder para alimentar otras secciones de MotorWorld y una por una. Al ingresar al parque, Accede a la Isla Misteriosa. Allí se encuentra la segunda imagen en un pequeño pilar, con una sincronización perfecta, con una pequeña bolsa y luego, sin duda, más rápido. La tercera gema está bajo la custodia de un empleado del parque como una princesa atrapada en una torre, El desplome de su peluca y el empleado es inconsciente de la torre, Lo que permite que Crash tome la gema y vaya a Tyrannosaurus Wrecks. Después de caer en la nada y presionando contra las repeticiones, Crash lo usó como un puente para obtener la cuarta gema y pasar un Tomb Town. Accidente en la nariz de la estatua de una mujer egipcia de Von Clutch, presiona un botón cercano que sacude la estatua que suelta la gema, que ha sido reconocido. De vuelta en el parque, Cortex entra en escena con vendas en la cabeza y grita de frustración: "Maldiciones, una fuerza siniestra está alterando mi malvado plan. ¡Maldiciones! ¡Maldiciones! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ ¡CURSOS! Batas en el momento de Wumpa Látigo en la escena de cada uno Gema de poder Robada. Crash está bebiendo Wumpa Látigo en ese momento, Así es todo el mundo. Willie Wumpa Cheeks se frustra por su estupidez, luego se dio Por vencido y resultó que él es el autor, pero al principio nadie lo creyó (excepto Von Clutch, quien se negó hasta que reveló la Gema Negra en su bolsa antes. corriendo hacia Astro Tierra, lo que indica que Crash es inocente. Desplácese pronto hasta que encuentres un punto con la Gema Negra en un cohete y una tira de una palanca para evitar que supuestamente despegue. Crunch agarra a Willie por la nariz y Pasadena exige que Willie devuelva la Gema de poder, pero Willie se niega. Luego Cortex dispara a Willie desde una simple máquina voladora, convirtiéndolo en una burbuja, y luego ataca a los Bandicoots y dispara el gatillo, Pero cruje levanta un pedazo de metal para bloquear los disparos. Luego, Crash lanza un pollo al motor de la máquina, Lo que hace que salga de control y salga de MotorWorld. Los miembros de la banda del parque como recompensa, pero el coco decidirá devolver el abrazo de Von, solo para una devastación. Pasar las manos tristes en la espalda de Von Clutch, Haciendo dos puertas abiertas en su pecho mientras Crunch llora. Mientras tanto, Crash está bebiendo un poco de Wumpa Whip de la nariz de Willie y accidentalmente se traga algo. La verdad es que, de alguna manera, está dentro de Von Clutch. Vuelve a la vida y comienza a cantar, dando pases gratuitos para MotorWorld a Bandicoots a partir de entonces. Von Clutch acaricia a Crash en la espalda varias veces. Luego, Crash le da una palmadita en la espalda y la gema cae del cuerpo de Von Clutch. Luego se presenta un regreso al auto que tenía al principio, sonríe y se dice solo para que alguien pueda actuar contra él, dejando un Coco y Crunch de pie allí. Coco luego se golpea la cabeza mientras se encoge de hombros ante una pasadena sorprendida. Sede y accidentalmente se traga algo. La verdad es que De alguna manera, está dentro de Von Clutch. Vuelve a la vida y comienza a cantar, dando pases gratuitos para MotorWorld a Bandicoots a partir de entonces. Von Clutch acaricia a Crash en la espalda varias veces. Luego, Crash le da una palmadita en la espalda y la gema cae del cuerpo de Von Clutch. Luego se presenta un regreso al auto que tenía al principio, sonríe y se dice solo para que alguien pueda actuar contra él, dejando un coco y un crujido de pie allí. Coco luego se golpea la cabeza mientras se encoge de hombros ante una pasadena sorprendida. Sede y accidentalmente se traga algo. La verdad es que, de alguna manera, está dentro de Von Clutch. Vuelve a la vida y comienza a cantar, dando pases gratuitos para MotorWorld a Bandicoots a partir de entonces. Von Clutch acaricia a Crash en la espalda varias veces. Luego Crash le da una palmadita en la espalda y la gema cae del cuerpo de Von Clutch. Luego se presenta un regreso al auto que tenía al principio, sonríe y se dice solo para que alguien pueda actuar contra él, dejando un coco y un crujido de pie allí. Coco luego se golpea la cabeza mientras se encoge de hombros ante una pasadena sorprendida. Von Clutch acaricia a Crash en la espalda varias veces. Luego, Crash le da una palmadita en la espalda y la gema cae del cuerpo de Von Clutch. Luego se presenta un regreso al auto que tenía al principio, sonríe y se dice solo para que alguien pueda actuar contra él, dejando un coco y un crujido de pie allí. Coco luego se golpea la cabeza mientras se encoge de hombros ante una pasadena sorprendida. Von Clutch acaricia a Crash en la espalda varias veces. Luego Crash le da una palmadita en la espalda y la gema cae del cuerpo de Von Clutch. Luego se presenta un regreso al auto que tenía al principio, sonríe y se dice solo para que alguien pueda actuar contra él, dejando un coco y un crujido de pie allí. Coco luego se golpea la cabeza mientras se encoge de hombros ante una pasadena sorprendida. Se puede adquirir en la PlayStation 2 a través de la conexión PSP / PS2) Truco editar Casi nunca en tierra (Afortunadamente siempre más rápido) Trucos Espaciales (Astro Land) Cotizaciones editar Artículo principal: Lista de citas en Crash Tag Team Racing Recepción editar Crash Tag Team Racing recibió evaluaciones promedio desde su lanzamiento. GameSpot concluyó que "las carreras no es exactamente la estrella del espectáculo, pero Tag Crash Team Racing ' elementos suplementarios s tirar todo junto en una experiencia única y muy agradable "Sobre el tema de la versión de PSP, GameSpot se ha convertido en" dolorosos ". Nintendo Power recomienda que" el juego no es demasiado para mirar, y la mayoría de Los diseños de las pistas son bastante poco inspirados ", Mientras que Nintendo World Report condenó el juego como" indigno de su homónimo ", y dijo su deseo de que" CTTR muestra realmente ". Eurogamer fue crítico de Crash Tag Team Racing 's dificultad Es muy fácil de ganar ". Diferencias de versión de edición Diferencias de versión de consola La versión de PSP tiene notables reducciones gráficas. Faltan ciertos efectos visuales y se han omitido muchos fragmentos de paisajes en los mundos centrales. La versión de PSP también te obliga a mantener un conflicto en modo cooperativo. La versión para PSP también tiene bajadas de banda sonora. La música para el parque principal se realiza en el nuevo mundo central. Los temas de posición perdidos para pistas de carreras también se jugarán siempre en terceras vueltas, independientemente de su posición. Un auto exclusivo para 5 personajes (Crash, Cortex, Pasadena, Crunch y Nina) y 2 arenas de batalla adicionales se pueden desbloquear conectando la versión de PSP a la versión de PS2. Los datos para los niveles de PSP existen en la versión PS2 de forma predeterminada y se puede acceder a ellos a través de la piratería. La versión de PS2 tiene un soporte para múltiples toques (y, por lo tanto, pantalla dividida para 3-4 jugadores). La cubierta de la caja indica incorrectamente que el juego es capaz de utilizar hasta dos toques múltiples para hasta 8 jugadores. Cuando aparezca la pantalla de carga, presionar los botones de acción (Botón xo Botón triangular en PS2, Botón xy Boton circularpara PSP, A y B en GCN) para hacer clic para reproducir un efecto de sonido eructo o pedo, respectivamente. La palanca de control analógica derecha hacia arriba y hacia abajo en la PS2 y la palanca de control en la GCN. La versión de PSP también mantiene todos los cambios realizados en la versión PAL PS2. Diferencias regionales editar La versión NTSC incluyó comentarios ocultos por parte del elenco al detener la secuencia de créditos. Otras regiones mantienen la capacidad de detener los créditos, pero se omite la opción de comentario. En la versión NTSC, la introducción de FMV presenta un diálogo en las leyendas de las noticias. Esto se edita en las otras regiones. La versión NTSC-J usa la máscara japonesa de bloqueo de forma predeterminada, esas animaciones están completamente completas. La mayoría de las otras funciones también fueron rediseñadas para coincidir con el aspecto japonés. La versión PAL PS2 tiene una frecuencia de cuadros de 25/30 segundos, aunque otras versiones mantienen una velocidad de cuadros de 50/60 segundos. La versión PAL presenta algunas correcciones de errores y animaciones adicionales que faltan en la versión NTSC. Galería edit Ver: Crash Tag Team Racing / Galería Trivia editar El juego originalmente fue desarrollado por Traveler's Tales Oxford (desarrolladores de Crash Twinsanity), y fue llamado "Crash Clash Racing". Tenía el mismo concepto que el juego final: fusionar dos autos juntos. Según uno de los desarrolladores del proyecto, El juego se ha establecido en la cabeza de Crash, con el resto del equipo que viaja dentro de su cerebro, con todas las pistas basadas en los sueños y recuerdos de Crash. Curiosamente, Evil Crash fue pensado para ser un personaje jugable en su versión. El sonido que hacen las monedas cuando se reconoce la recicla de Los Simpsons: Hit and Run. El juego también iba a ser como Los Simpsons: Hit and Run, otro juego de Radical Entertainment, con un montón de niveles de roaming de personas y más actividades. El juego fue planeado para tener una versión de Nintendo DS. Estaba en desarrollo durante 9 a 10 meses antes de ser cancelado, con solo 1 o 2 meses restantes hasta que se terminó. A pesar del buen progreso, a los desarrolladores, Barrido sensorial, el editor me dijo que el juego se iba a cancelar, que ya estaba programado que Mario Kart. DS saliera al mismo tiempo, y el editor no ha sido tan bueno como esperemos con la competencia directa. Si bien esta fue la razón "oficial" dado por el editor, también hubo rumores en la oficina de Barrido Sensorial del Editor, en el que tenía algunos problemas con su administración, pensando que Barrido Sensorial no era exactamente el mejor estudio de ejecución, así que esto es lo más probable es la cancelación del juego. Crash Tag Team Racing fue elegido como el Mejor Videojuego de 2006 en la revista Nickelodeon, y Crash fue elegido como el Mejor Personaje, ganando un total de 2 Golden Thumb Awards. Este es el primer juego de la serie Crash Bandicoot con una calificación superior a E en las regiones NTSC-U (E + 10) y superior a +3 en las regiones PAL (+6 y +7, según el país). Esto se debe a la violencia que ocurre en el juego, particularmente en los Die-O-Ramas. Sin embargo, Cortex todavía no se ha clasificado. En cada pista del juego, la música cambia después de dos tercios de la carrera. Cada pista tiene una última vuelta para las carreras en el 1er y 2º lugar, compitiendo del 3º al 5º puesto y corriendo en el 6º al 8º puesto. En Crash of the Titans, Tiny Tiger reventó la cuarta edición con el tema "Último juego". Mientras que los desarrolladores se referían a un equipo de carreras con este equipo, ¡el último juego antes de Titans fue Boom Bang! , Que pequeños aparecieron en. En una escena, Von Clutch rompe la cuarta pared diciéndoles a los Bandicoots, Cortex, N. Gin y Nina, "¡Tengo todos tus juegos!" Sólo se miran, confundidos. De aquí en adelante, Crash ahora "habla" a través de ruidos incomprensibles, cortesía de Jess Harnell, ¿Quién también fue Lo-Lo en Wrath of Cortex y Spyro en juegos como Spyro: A Hero's Tail? Los temas de Remixes of Crash Twinsanity se pueden escuchar en ciertos momentos del juego. Alrededor del tiempo La música en Happily Ever Faster termina. Durante la ciudad de la tumba Mini-juego "Critter Clobber" Final de la escena "I Hate Chicken" Créditos La arena de la batalla del Reino Trágico que se juega en los juegos de PS2 también se recicla de Twinsanity, "Rooftop Rampage". Este será el último juego de Choque que se lanzará en Japón. Un modelo japonés de Choque fue hecho para su lanzamiento. Él todavía tiene el infame Crash Dance, cuando está en silencio o en una carrera. Este es el único juego desde que Crunch se unió a los Bandicoots a los que ni Crash ni Coco fueron capturados o congelados de ninguna manera. Este juego es el único juego Crash creado por Radical Entertainment que no involucra a los Titans. Habilitar el código de truco japonés de Choque que el Crash original tenga fallas leves leves leves as as as como: las pupilas de Crash flotan sobre su cabeza y su sombra lo muestra en la posición "T" sacando los brazos (la posición "T" es una posen que los modelos de personajes están en pie cuando no se ha dado ningún movimiento para realizar. Al igual que en Twinsanity, la música fue hecha por la banda de acappella Spiralmouth, Pero esta vez con el compositor de Radical, Marc Baril. Entregue, está de pie junto a Nina, pero cuando intenta convencer a todos de él es culpable, está de pie delante de ellos. En la misma escena, Coco no se encuentra en ninguna parte. Chick Gizzard Lips y Stew son parodias de Howard Cosell y George Foreman, respectivamente. Son comentaristas deportivos con el mismo tipo de voces y patrones de habla. Muchos de los vehículos del juego fueron reutilizados en Crash Bandicoot Nitro Kart 3D y Crash Bandicoot Nitro Kart 2. Además, Crikey de Crash se parece mucho al jeep de Wrath of Cortex. Aku Aku hace un tiempo en una sección de Tiki Turbo. Al pasar por esta sección, se puede escuchar el sonido que se reproduce en los primeros juegos cuando se recolecta una Máscara Aku Aku. Sin embargo, estaba destinado a tener algo más que un juego en el juego, que hubiera estado en el menú de la pausa y al final de una carrera. En este juego, la ortografía del nombre de N. Gin ha cambiado a N-Gin. Una de las cosas que se puede decir si se daña durante una carrera es: "¡Ay, derriberries!" Esta es una referencia a Debi Derriberry, quien ha hecho la voz de Coco desde Wrath of Cortex. La característica del conflicto parece mucho a Mario Kart: Double Dash !! , como en este juego, dos personajes ocupan el mismo vehículo. Este fue el primer juego de Crash que tuvo elementos con el nombre de Wumpa Fruit, pero no se incluyó como un objeto de colección directamente. También fue el primer juego de carreras en tener un atajo en todas las pistas (excepto los anillos de Urano). Hay muchas referencias a Los Simpsons: Hit & Run, Que es otro juego desarrollado por Radical Entertainment. La gente que camina por el parque dice: "¿Ha jugado Hit & Run? Hombre, ese fue un gran juego". Coco Bandicoot también dice la línea: "¡Hombre, este videojuego apesta!" Si pierde una carrera, también lo dice Homer Simpson en Hit & Correr. Los efectos del sonido de las monedas y las animaciones de la explosión vienen directamente de ese juego, ya que Crash Tag Team Racing se encuentra en una versión actualizada de su motor. Los sonidos del tictac del temporizador de Wumpa Whip se reutilizaron en Crash of the Titans para el multiplicador de Mojo. Pasadena muestra evidencia de un posible interés romántico en Crash en algunos de los clips de la misión de su vehículo. Sin embargo, Crash tiene un gesto de "vómito", Aunque algunas partes del juego revelan que Crash se convierte en un perro que muestra que Crash en realidad puede tener sentimientos hacia ella. El traje Nega Crash está basado en Evil Crash from Twinsanity. Originalmente se suponía que había más de ocho personajes jugables. Hay un libro de referencias de Star Trek en el juego, como la cita de Nina: "También es posible omitir el launchpad en Happily Ever Faster saltando dos veces desde su base y agarrando la cornisa. Con estos métodos, es posible vencer el juego sin Sin embargo, el jugador siempre tendrá la oportunidad de desbloquear las pistas exclusivas de PSP. En 2005, las personas tuvieron la oportunidad de ganar una copia de las diez copias de Crash Tag Team Racing en un Concurso oficial patrocinado por Universal Interactive. El concurso se publicó en Candy Stand. Los concursantes tendrían que lograr una alta puntuación a través de Crash Nitro Mini Golf. A partir de este juego, la voz de Crash ya no se volverá a doblar para las versiones japonesas de los juegos de Crash. El jugador siempre tendrá un cristal corto que se desbloquee las arenas exclusivas de PSP. En 2005, las personas tuvieron la oportunidad de ganar una de las diez copias de Crash Tag Team Racing en un concurso oficial patrocinado por Universal Interactive. El concurso se publicó en Candy Stand. Los concursantes tendrían que lograr una alta puntuación a través de Crash Nitro Mini Golf. A partir de este juego, la voz de Crash ya no se volverá a doblar para las versiones japonesas de los juegos de Crash. El jugador siempre tendrá un cristal corto que se desbloquee las arenas exclusivas de PSP. En 2005, Las personas tuvieron la oportunidad de ganar una de las diez copias de Crash Tag Team Racing en un concurso oficial patrocinado por Universal Interactive. El concurso se publicó en Candy Stand. Los concursantes tendrían que lograr una alta puntuación a través de Crash Nitro Mini Golf. A partir de este juego, la voz de Crash ya no se volverá a doblar para las versiones japonesas de los juegos de Crash. Los concursantes tendrían que lograr una alta puntuación a través de Crash Nitro Mini Golf. A partir de este juego, la voz de Crash ya no se volverá a doblar para las versiones japonesas de los juegos de Crash. Los concursantes tendrían que lograr una alta puntuación a través de Crash Nitro Mini Golf. A partir de este juego, la voz de Crash ya no se volverá a doblar para las versiones japonesas de los juegos de Crash.